Blodgett
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |faction= Terran Dominion :: Dominion Marine Corps :::4th Marine Division ::::Torch Seven |job=Marine corporal |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Blodgett was a marine of Torch Seven. Blodgett took part in the unit's ill-fated mission to Vygoire, assigned to investigate a Dominion lab complex that had stopped responding to hails. Terrestrial and orbital observation showed that while the complex had suffered damage, it appeared to be from natural causes, such as a landslide. As per urban-recon protocols, the facility was investigated, the unit discovering human remains, but no living scientists. During this period, the marines raised their suits' face-plates, as the air was breathable. The unit continued its recon while its supporting battlecruiser was called out-system for emergency escort duty, set to return when it could. The marines headed into the jungle. Sergeant Norwood Doakes assigned Chen to investigate a clearing that had a lot of bent and scarred trees. After returning to the group, he reported that there were large quadrupedal tracks through the clearing. As if on cue, a roar sounded through the area. It was at this point that Twohy started freaking out, screaming about coordinates, gods, and a "Great One." He ran into the jungle, and an ultralisk came charging back in his place. The creature was fended off with heavy casualties. Doakes called for extraction, but the Scion refused to send down any dropships until the creature was taken out. It was at this point that the unit was attacked again, this time by the complex's scientists. Their spears did no harm however, and they were apprehended, one of their number ranting on about a "Great One" and how a van Rijn would be sacrificed. Blodgett informed Doakes that van Rijn was the director of the complex, and pieced together that Twohy had acted similarly before the ultralisk arrived. They found Vera Langridge among the scientists, who asked Blodgett who was in charge. He pointed to Doakes, who asked whatthe situation was. She revealed that the spores on Vygoire infected the scientists, and now infected all of them. They were lead back the scientists village, where they met van Rijn, who told them to leave the planet. Just then, the village was attacked by the Great One, and Torch Seven fell back to the lab complex. Torch Seven then set up a vespene gas bomb, which it would lure the Great One into and collapse a ravine on top of it. On the crossing of the planet's two moons, the cultists held a ceremony for the Great One that summoned him, and Doakes used this opportunity to lure him to the bomb. This worked, but did not kill the Great One. In the ensuing battle, the Great One was killed by the combined fire of Torch Seven and a lucky shot by Doakes, but only Vera, Doakes and nine members of Torch Seven survived. It is unknown if Blodgett was among those nine, though they too were killed by Vera upon return to the Scion.Irvine, Alex. "“Great One”." (April 11, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Great One Accessed 2013-04-11. References Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran marines